


Cozy

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Luke Skywalker Has No Chill, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Snarky Ben Solo, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The heater in the room Ben and Poe are sharing with Luke on a diplomatic mission is broken. Poe has a solution — at least while Luke’s fixing the heater.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Huddle For Warmth
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was cold. So cold. Uncle Luke seemed to notice it too where he was sharing a room with Ben and Poe on a diplomatic mission (Ben was ready to get some sleep after the truly horrible meeting, but apparently the broken heater in their room had other ideas), because he muttered something about fixing the heater. Ben sighed. Best he could do was curl up. Curl up and just pray that the rather thin blankets he had would at least help a little.  
  
“What are you doing, Ben?” Poe looked over at him, a furrow of worry between his too-pretty brown eyes.   
  
Ben snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?” Whatever snarky remark he had was cut off by that feeling like he needed to somehow shrink into as small a ball as possible, which, considering that Ben Solo was gangly and tall and muscular, wouldn’t work very well. Even so, he tried. He swore that his teeth were chattering too hard. Chattering. Why did they use the term “chattering”? Was it a case of Ben being so cold that even his teeth were providing running commentary on how cold everything was? “I’m...freezing my cargo hold off."  
  
Poe sighed. "You look miserable. I can help.”  
  
“I’m sure there’s Force-stuff for this,” Ben rambled. “Just like there’s a datapad app for everything...”  
  
Another sigh from Poe. "The only solution while your uncle works on this blasted heater,” and here, Ben could hear his uncle rattling off a series of curses in Huttese and other languages that Ben’s mother would have scolded him for using in front of Ben — never mind that Ben was nineteen and had heard worse. “Is a bedmate.”  
  
Ben snorted. “Is this...some contrived set-up?” He would have asked if Poe was trying to seduce him, but he had no desire to see his uncle have an aneurysm — assuming that he wasn’t already having one.   
  
“I’m trying to help you, you stubborn moof-milker.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Fine.”  
  
Even getting into bed with Poe...jokes aside, Ben found that Poe seemed to have the good bed. With a lot of blankets.   
  
“Better?” Poe said.   
  
Ben sighed. “Yeah.”  
  
He snuggled next to Poe. He had to admit there was something soothing about being under the covers with Poe, on a diplomatic mission...while Uncle Luke was trying to fix their heater.   
  
"Feels a bit chummy," Ben said lightly. It was the best thing he could do, cracking a joke, especially since he was under the covers with someone he was very, very attracted to. Not that he could say it out loud. There was, after all, the risk of ruining their friendship and Ben losing Poe — as well as the fact that Uncle Luke was still working out that whole attachments thing. (Sometimes Ben got worried for his uncle, like his uncle was searching for answers that wouldn’t satisfy him)  
  
Poe laughed. “We’ve had sleepovers before, Ben.”  
  
“So it’s like an adult sleepover? I like that." Ben sighed contentedly. "I feel warmer, at least.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad I have your company.”  
  
Ben beamed. “Same.”  
  
Luke’s cursing had thankfully died down to mutterings of “that goes here, this goes here”, even as Ben rested on his pillow. Then, “You don’t mind if I...get a bit closer, do you?”  
  
Poe smiled. “No problem.”  
  
They did get closer, and Ben had to admit that Poe’s body felt nice. Nice and warm. They were snuggled close together then, and Ben said, “This feels pretty nice.”  
  
“Yeah.” A sigh from Poe. “I guess this set-up isn’t all bad. Lots of diplomatic bantha crap to get through, of course...”  
  
Ben chuckled. “We’ll survive. Somehow.”  
  
The sound of Uncle Luke muttering and occasionally cursing to himself wasn’t exactly the sounds of waves crashing on Chandrila, but Ben could let the warmth of Poe’s body as well as the bed and the blankets lull him into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
